Heilo Vashtor
Heilo Vashtor is a character in Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence, and claims Nex’s protection is one of his priorities alongside the young girl he takes care of. He is an enigma who officially appears before Nex in the 2nd Arc. Character Info Heilo is something of an enigma who simply appears to do as he sees fit. He doesn’t appear to work under anyone and is working toward his own goals, while putting the safety of Nex and the young girl he cares for above all else. Personality Thus far despite the imposing presence he maintains, Heilo exhibits an impassive personality and takes a systematic approach to things, rather than instinct or heart. He is capable of caring however, as he genuinely cares about Nex’s status and being referred to as a "Guardian Angel" of sorts by some. But its not uncommon for him to be called emotionless as he's incredibly difficult to read because he lacks almost any feeling. Appearance Heilo bares a powerful figure who is tall and sturdy, his hair is medium length and raven colored spiking at the back strands into lower portions of his neck where it ends at his shoulders. His collar is folded down against a solid trench with a single pattern curling along the back into a sword like formation and there’s a thick piece of material that’s black wrapped like a mantle on his front splitting into two long tails which are torn near the end gleaming with amethyst highlights. He keeps the sleeves of the coat curled so the braces he wears can be seen—they sport a unique look of layered material armor of sorts, black like that of the “scarf” like accessory and run along his arms. His hands are covered in gloves and plate which makes him appear like an armored guardian but the look seems highly incomplete. His body is covered by a midnight sleeveless vest from a uniform and is laced together at the middle his pants are military fitted and complemented by belts which have plate along their forms. The layered armor also creeps down his legs sitting just above at his thighs, while his shoes are a pair of black boots with a metal sole, clad in their own plated casing. He with sometimes bare a singular wing of shadow and energy and wears a permanent ebon helm shining like onyx in his skull coming back like horns with a singular gem in the middle which comes over his eyes in combat. His eyes are small yet intense with a violet sheen to them. Plot Info Rebellion Sequence Heilo appeared in Nex's Origins to help him escape the Abysmal Frontier—oddly he was able to see the space and penetrate it allowing him to intervene. It can be assumed he's quite strong as his appearance caused the being to stand down. He then helps Nex recover by taking him back to the town and refers to himself as his "Protector" or guardian it being why he intervened in the first place. Evidently Heilo knew a great deal about the situation as he explained the being to try and capture Nex in the Abysmal Frontier was a Nefas or "Blue Sin Subject" and they had been waiting for Nex to come to that place. The Sentinel then explains to Nex matters about the grimoire and what those beings were after, the Abysmal Frontier itself being a grave marker of the Third War with a cocoon like structure at its tip to serve as reminder of what happened. Heilo himself sought this place out to understand it further and apparently had known of the Nefas's existence for sometime. For Nex however, he swiftly explains that he's hardly ready to go to into that area. He became defensive over him as soon as Imyo appears and mistakenly assumes Heilo was out to harm Nex, and vice versa applies for Heilo resulting in the two coming into a fight. After its cleared away by Nex, Heilo understands that Nex already has a guardian and is offered the chance to speak more with Nex at the site. Heilo obliges, though mention is made of the second one he had priority to protect, and that she would be accompanying him the next morning. Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Neutral Category:Independent Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Criminals Category:EvoBlaze Category:Irregularities